


Happy Satinalia

by MadMax17



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Satinalia, M/M, Sexual Undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMax17/pseuds/MadMax17
Summary: The Hawke twins spend Satinalia with each other and their loves.





	

“You wish for me to spend Satinalia with you?” Fenris asked, frowning at the mage standing in front of him. The man was anxious, it was obvious in his body language, but he persevered.  
“Not just with me, Marian too, and Anders,” he said, eyes shining with hope. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”  
“I don’t understand how me being there will be any fun,” he said and mentally berated himself for his rudeness.  
Garrett looked nearly crushed, his face tightening and his shoulders slumping. “I miss you and I just thought...we would enjoy it if you were there. But if you don’t want to come-”  
“I never said that,” he said hurriedly, clearing his throat. “If you’d like for me to-”  
“Great!”  
Garrett loosely grabbed the elf’s hand and led him out of the doorway he’d previously been standing in, pulling him toward his own manor.  
“Wait, now?”   
“Today’s Satinalia, right?” the mage asked, winking over his shoulder. “And it’s pretty late, we have everything set up already.”  
The elf sighed, resigning himself to an evening filled with stuffy pleasantries and uncomfortable silences, but he was wrong.  
The second he opened the door he could already smell the ale, if Marian’s incessant giggling hadn’t been evidence enough of the liquor’s presence.   
“Fenris,” she squeaked happily when she saw him, hurrying to the elf and throwing her arms around his shoulders in a sloppy hug. He practically had to catch her to keep her from falling and she grinned up at him. “I’m so glad you could come!”  
“Aren’t we all,” Anders said, smiling at her as he leaned against a nearby wall. “Love, you know you’re supposed to start drinking when the party actually begins, yes?”  
She pouted at him, sticking her lower lip out playfully and he chuckled softly. “Marian,” Fenris said. “Can I get out of the cold now?”  
She looked at him with a confused look before realizing they were still technically outside, in the cold, in the snow. She giggled and stepped back inside, allowing him to close the door before hugging him again.  
Her arms and legs were bare, much-too-short shorts and a tight tunic covering just enough to not be considered obscene. He sighed, she’d already had more to drink than was wise.  
“Alright then you lot,” she said, jumping up and giggling as the elf barely caught her. She ignored his quiet growl and pointed toward the parlor. “Onward, Fen! Time for presents!”  
“What about dinner?” Garrett asked, smirking at her and ignoring the glare he got thrown from the elf.   
“We can eat later,” she said. “Fenris might leave before I get the opportunity to give him his gift.”  
“You got me a gift?” he asked, quirking a brow at her.   
“You bet your ass I did,” she said, tone only somewhat serious. “Now come on, presents. Anders, come here!”  
He chuckled and relieved Fenris of the duty of holding her, his strong arms encircling her waist and hooking under her knees protectively. She sighed contently and nuzzled his neck, giggling as his stubble rubbed against her lips.   
She whispered something in his ear and his eyes darkened slightly. “Come on then,” Marian said loudly, turning to the others with an innocent enough smile. “Presents!”  
They all walked into the parlor and Marian jumped down from Anders arms, doing her best to ignore the way he looked at her as she bent down, reaching under a much-too-large tree colored with bright glass trinkets and pulled out several boxes and bags giddily.  
She sat on the floor with her legs crossed, surrounded by the gifts with a bright smile. Fenris thought, for perhaps the millionth time, that her good moods were always contagious, and he found himself sitting beside her with a smile nearly as wide as her own.   
“Ok, Fenris first,” she said happily, shoving several parcels and brightly wrapped boxes toward him.  
The first gift happened to be a cloak, something Marian had insisted buying him for months now. It was made of a thick velvet material colored black, with dark blue lace decorating the length of it. It was beautiful, if not a bit much. In the same box was a large, leather bound book he had been eyeing not too long ago and he smiled at the cover thoughtfully.  
“Thank you Marian,” he said softly, smiling up at her.  
“How did you know it was me?” she pouted. “I didn’t put my name on the package or anything.”  
“I just know you well enough.”  
“Fine fine, now this one,” she handed him another, slightly larger box and he tore the paper from it. Inside lay several more books and more clothing; a pair of gloves and amusingly enough, specially knitted covers for the tips of his ear. Marian giggled.  
“Really Garrett? That’s what you spent all your time making?” she asked, turning to her brother and giggling as he flushed.  
“His ears get cold!”  
The mage rubbed the back of his head and Fenris chuckled softly, reaching into the box again and pulling out a small velvet cube. It was soft against his fingers and he rubbed it gently. The room fell silent and he could feel everyone’s eyes on him, their gazes making him twitchy. He opened the box hurriedly, wanting nothing more than for the attention to be off of him quickly.  
Inside lay a ring, black metal curling elegantly around a deep green stone. Marian gasped softly and turned her eyes to her brother.  
“That’s…?”  
Garrett nodded stiffly. “Father’s.”  
They stared at each other hard, furrowed brows and tense jaws speaking for themselves before Marian smiled softly. “Very well.”  
“What is this?” Fenris asked.  
“A ring,” Anders said, narrowly avoiding the box that was almost playfully thrown at him.  
“I know it’s a ring, I-”  
“It was our father’s,” Marian said softly, reaching up toward the writing desk and then relaxing against the wall with a glass of wine in her grasp. “A symbol of his and mother’s love, he was only supposed to wear it when he was wed.”  
“Wed?”  
Garrett laughed softly. “Calm down,” he said, rubbing his head anxiously. “I’m not asking for that, but you’re part of the family, I think it’s about time the thing found it’s way out of the hands of a Hawke.”  
“Agreed,” Marian said, taking a small sip of the red liquid in her glass and grimacing at the taste of it. “Besides, neither of us are quite fond of the idea of marriage. Now, come on! Garrett’s turn!”  
He chuckled and the tension in the room diminished, attention focused on the mage as he opened a box holding a ghastly looking dragon statuette. The beast was purple, laid down as if it were about to pounce with a large red gem under its claw and Garrett looked ready to cry at the sight of it.  
“I thought you’d like it,” Marian laughed. “I wanted to keep it.”  
“I’m glad you didn’t,” he stood quickly and ran upstairs like a child, returning minutes later with a huge grin. “It’s taking up my entire bloody nightstand.”  
“Good,” she said. “We can get another one.”  
Garrett sat back down and excitedly unwrapped a long parcel Anders handed him, making various noises as he pulled out a long staff. It was made of obsidian, carved to look like wood that held a large crystal at the end of it. When he held it said rock lit up, a soft blue hue filling the room and Marian’s eyes widened.  
“Damn, Anders,” she chuckled. “Trying to one-up me?”  
“What can I say?” he laughed, throwing his arm over her shoulder and hugging her tightly. “It’s a game now, and I’ve won.”  
Garrett looked over the beautiful craftsmanship for several minutes before Marian had to force him to put the staff away. She stood and walked into the other room, saying she wanted to grab snacks as Anders opened his gifts.  
The mage seemed a bit dejected at her absence but that quickly went away when he opened the first gift and pulled out a fresh set of robes. They were such a dark blue they looked black, reinforced in select areas to double as body armor but remaining light and giving him the mobility he would need. They even had his trademark feather pauldron and when Marian returned with a plate full of cheese and crackers, he rushed at her and threw his arms around her.   
She squealed and nearly dropped the platter, playfully glaring at him as she set it down on the writing desk and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled as he nuzzled her neck, whispering soft words the others couldn’t quite pick up.  
“Anders,” she giggled. “There’s still-”  
“We can do them in the morning, love,” he said softly, staring at her with shining blue eyes that made her tremble.  
“O-Ok,” she said weakly, and waved over the mage’s shoulder at the other’s as he carried her up to their room, giggling the entire way.  
“That ended...abruptly,” Fenris said, clearing his throat awkwardly. Garrett chuckled.  
“Yeah, it uh...it did.”  
They were silent for awhile, the only sound being the crackling of the fire in the hearth, filling the area with warmth. Fenris jumped when Garrett’s chilled palm touched his, looking at the man in confusion.  
Amber eyes glowed with warmth as he pressed closer until Fenris was sure they were sharing breath.   
“Fenris,” Garrett whispered.  
“Yes?”  
“You don’t have to keep the ring if you don’t want to,” he said, smiling softly. “I just thought-”  
“I never said I didn’t want to keep it,” the elf whispered, looking down at the velvet box he still held in his grasp. “But are you sure you want me to keep it?”  
“I’ve never been more sure of anything,” he said softly, gently taking the box from the elf’s hand and pulling the ring from it. The stone twinkled softly in the firelight. “May I put it on you?”  
Fenris nodded and held out his hand, feeling Garrett pull his gauntlets off with a small smile. He set the metal aside and took the elf’s thin wrist in his grasp, sliding the cool metal onto his index finger and watching the way it sat against his dark skin.  
“Perfect,” he whispered reverently, stroking the ring.  
Fenris swallowed thickly. Maker, this man’s going to be the death of me.  
He removed his hand from Garrett’s grasp and hooked it under his chin, lifting the mage’s face until he began to drown in amber. “Thank you.”  
He felt it only right he show just how grateful he was, and when he leaned forward the mage was more than responsive, pressing his lips softly against the elf’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I’m sorry I am not uploading my regular Champions of Kirkwall chapter this week. I will be continuing next week, however since today is Christmas, I wanted to give you guys something super special and happy and nice. I really hope you liked it! In this fanfiction, I have two “Hawke’s”, they’re twins! I was so anxious writing it considering I’ve been super stressed all week with Christmas stuff kind of taking over my winter break. Luckily, once the holiday is over, I won’t feel so pressured to do holiday themed drawings and writing. In truth though, I loved writing this and I adore all of the people who have supported me and give such awesome feedback with everything I post on all of my social medias. Thank you so much!  
> And tell me what you thought! I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
